The Magical Kindom
by Roza Maiden
Summary: An evil witch laid a curse on Sakura, the princess of the magical Kinomoto kingdom. However, she was instead teleported to an unknown place with fake memories. What will Sakura do? And just what is the truth behind the Kinomoto kingdom? SakuraxSyaoran
1. The Beginning

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called the Kinomoto kingdom. The kingdom was filled with magical energy and almost everyone there could use magic with ease.

However, no one in the Sakura kingdom except for the king and queen knew that they were isolated from other kingdoms. Eager to know more?

Well, let's just say that it had to do with the aura surrounding their kingdom and a forbidden topic that later gets Sakura mixed up in it. Juicy details will be made known later in the chapters. For now, let's just get on with the story.

The kingdom cheered for the king and queen. They finally had a daughter, for only a female descendant can have all of the kingdom's magical power at her command.

Said girl would be Sakura Kinomoto, the princess of their kingdom. Three fairies were present, with each one giving the princess a unique gift.

One gave her the gift of beauty, another, the gift of voice. Just as the third fairy was about to bestow her gift to the tiny princess, an evil fairy appeared.

Everyone quivered in fear as the aura of pure evil surrounded the entire country, tainting its own. It meant that the fairy was very powerful.

"For not inviting me, your daughter shall pay. Yes, she will grow up loved by her citizens and loved by animals. However, on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle and die!" The evil fairy roared with laughter and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The king and queen were horrified at the turn of events. They did not know what to do except worry about the situation.

16 years later, Sakura grew up to be very pretty and well-loved by the citizens and animals. She never had to worry about anything.

Now, as you all know, the king had burned all the spindles away and forbade anyone to talk about it. Everyone obeyed and the princess was kept in the dark about this.

On her 16th birthday, Sakura was told not to step out of her room till the clock strikes twelve, marking the start of another day. Sakura was puzzled. Why did her father do this?

All of a sudden, a portal appeared in front of her while she was sitting at the side of her bed. _Hurry_, it seemed to call out to her, _or_ _the evil witch will catch you__！_

Curious, she did as she was told. She stepped into the portal and asked,"what do you mean by the evil witch catching me?"

_Don't ask questions now_, it replied, _you will know in the future to come. Now, please escape! _

A soft light surrounded her as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be carried by the comforting light. Little did she know that it was the start of everything that was going to happen in the future…

The binding white light told Sakura while she was still asleep.

"Remember, you are Sakura Irisawa, daughter of a baker and a fashion designer. You live in a small but comfortable house near the heart of the city. You know magic and that is your secret…"

Sakura woke up with a start. She looked around in her small room, sensing some magical power.

"Sakura! Please get ready! We are about to start dinner!" Mrs Isawa hollered.

"Yes, mother," Sakura replied, smiling.


	2. The Fated Meeting

Me: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor the characters in it.

Sakura headed to the market. Her supposed mother had told her to go and buy some things. She hummed a song as she happily skipped down the streets, looking for the items on the to-buy list. Meanwhile...

Syaoran tapped the tip of the fountain pen on the desk, feeling irritated. Eriol had been going on and on about why a prince should not be escaping out of the palace and roaming through the city for almost half an hour now. However, he had seen nothing that was wrong with that.

"...So, to cut the long story short, you should not be wandering the streets alone with no bodyguards, for it is very dangerous and it is also not the right way for a prince to act! Understand?" Eriol turned to look at Syaoran after his lecture.

"Yeah, yeah," Syaoran yawned, "I heard you. But really, I don't see why I can't."

Eriol was both looking and feeling irritated, "Did I not just explain it, Syaoran?"

"You did, I didn't care. So, everyone wins, right? Now hurry along, I'm ready for a long afternoon nap." Syaoran got into bed and pulled the blanket over him.

"Are you sure you are not just making excuses to sneak out?" Eriol raised his eyebrows.

There was no reply.

Eriol sighed. "Very well." He left, although still eyeing Syaoran suspiciously when he left the room.

The moment Eriol left, Syaoran immediately jumped out of bed and punched his fist into the air, muttering a soft "Yes!" lest Eriol hears it.

"Now I can go and visit the next store down that street!"

Sakura was having a hard time. She was deciding which vegetable looked fresher. Sakura pondered and furrowed her eyebrows, feeling undecided.

"Ah, this one looks fresher. I'll buy this," she muttered to herself, grinning.

"I'll take that," a boy beside her pointed to the vegetable that she had wanted to buy. Sakura was enraged.

"Hey, I wanted to buy that!" Sakura raised her voice.

The amber-eyed teenager shrugged his shoulders and walked away, muttering, "but I bought it first."

"You're such a great, big jerk!" She shouted.

"And you're the most annoying girl I have ever met!" He turned around, eyes ablaze.

" Urgh! I can't stand you!" Sakura stamped her foot loudly.

"Wow, what are you, an elephant?" He smirked.

"Yes, that's right, and you're the heaviest object in the entire galaxy!" Sakura huffed and strode away, blissfully oblivious to the huge crowd that they had attracted, leaving the amber-eyed teenager to handle the situation. To which he, of course, didn't enjoy doing.

Back at the castle in the Li kingdom, Syaoran was doing paperwork, but complaining about another subject.

"That impudent girl, how dare she talk back to me?" Syaoran grasped the pen he had been holding while doing paperwork so tightly that it hurt him.

"Syaoran, you went out again, haven't you?" A voice from behind resounded in his ears. Syaoran froze at the sound of the eerily familiar tone.

"Hi Eriol, do you need something?" Syaoran forced a smile. Unfortunately, he was not gifted in the area of deceit.

"Do not try to hide it from me. I already know. Ah, how nice it is to find out what a person is doing without actually following him or her."

Syaoran gritted his teeth, "Eriol, how dare you send the private investigators after me!"

"I told him to."

Both heads turned to the direction of the voice.

"M-Mother," Syaoran fumbled over his words. Eriol forced back a laugh but it seemed to fail for Syaoran was glaring at Eriol like a predator thinking of how to kill the prey before eating it.

"This girl in the photo... Tell me, who is she?" Syaoran's mother, Yelan, asked while holding up a photo of a certain auburn haired, emerald-eyed girl.

"I...I do not know," Syaoran shook his head, "she left before I could ask her about anything."

Queen Yelan turned to Eriol, "Eriol, dispatch the troops. Find this girl as soon as possible."

Syaoran looked at his mother in shock before asking in a questioning tone, "why?"

"She is no ordinary girl. For one, pictures of all our citizens are kept in the pictorial room and yet there is not a single picture of this girl. Plus, I can already sense great power from her just by looking at a picture of her. In fact, far more powerful than mine, " was all she said before leaving the room.

"Mother must have made a mistake. That elephant can't possess such strong powers..." Syaoran hesitated for a moment before shaking his head and smiling, "definitely not."


End file.
